Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged into arrays to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Photovoltaic cells are typically arranged in sets, and these sets are protected inside the modules by two sealing sheets and one or more encapsulant layers. With increasing adoption of photovoltaic technologies comes demand for faster and more efficient fabrication processing.